Abu/Gallery
Images of Abu from Aladdin. Promotional Abudisney.jpeg Disney-Aladdin-elephant-abu.jpg|Abu in both forms Aladdin18.jpg Arabian Adventures.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Aladdin character art.jpg Abu.png Aladdin 2019 promotional still 3.jpg Aladdin 2019 - Aladdin poster.jpg Aladdin 2019 Dolby poster.jpg Aladdin IMAX poster.jpg Stock art y102.gif clipabu2.gif clipabubanana.gif clipabufly.gif cliphighfive.gif Iago and Abu on the lam.gif|Abu and Iago on the lam clipabu23.gif clipabu22.gif clipabuel.gif Jasmine-abu-elephant.png clipabu21.gif clipabu20.gif clipabupout.gif clipabu212.gif clipabudream.gif clipabuangry.gif clipabukarate.gif clipabupanic.gif clipabul.gif clipabusultan.gif clipque.gif rtg101.gif clipabu13.gif Abu Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Screenshots ''Aladdin Aladdin-714.jpg Aladdin-719.jpg Aladdin-738.jpg Aladdin-885.jpg Aladdin Brothel.png Harem Women (Aladdin).png aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-822.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg abu-screen.jpg Donald Duck Rajah.jpg Aladdin-920.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1116.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1144.jpg Abu_saying_ba-bye.png|"Ba-bye" Tumblr lhkrdv80b61qabm85o1 500.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.jpg|"Hello?" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2137.jpg Abupretendstobesultan.png|Abu acting like The Sultan aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2373.jpg|Abu becomes jealous when Aladdin falls in love with Jasmine. Aladdin,Abu, and Jasmine.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2983.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2995.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3070.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3184.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3328.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3332.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3492.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3557.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3584.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3597.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3625.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3639.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg images (2)Abu.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg Aladdin-abu-and-magic-carpet.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4049.jpg Aladdin-4249.jpg Aladdin-4679.jpg Aladdin-4704.jpg Abu Car.png iceraaladdin2583.jpg|Abu as an elephant aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg|Abu looks in the mirror (or, the water, really)... aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5478.jpg|...and shrieks in horror. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5485.jpg|A bit heavy for the palm tree, huh? Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5831.jpg Tumblr mzqkxsbWP51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Abu and Iago disgusted.jpg|''Both Abu and Iago gag as in disgust after Jasmine "kisses" Jafar to distract him! Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9196.jpg|Abu turned into a wind-up toy by Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9583.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9591.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9580.jpg Tumblr n1dsad7Nf51r3jmn6o1 1280.png ''The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg|Abu nabs the jewel flower from Abis Mal. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-433.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-923.jpg thereturnofjafar143.jpg|Abu and Rajah in ''The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1045.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1444.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1489.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1517.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1604.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2232.jpg|Al orders Abu that he has to guard Iago. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3031.jpg|Abu sees Rajah nearby and has a sneaky joke to scare Iago. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3065.jpg|"Uh-oh!" Abu watches as his prank backfires with Rajah destroying the cage and chasing Iago into the palace! abu-nurse.jpg|Abu as a medic return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4427.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg|Abu and Carpet chained up by Jafar jasmine-2.jpg jasmine3.jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves082.jpg|Abu in ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Abu and Iago strolling side by side. Kingofthieves105.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg|Abu tries to get Iago to join the wedding, but Iago's more interested in the giftset. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2338.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (9).jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Jasmine with Abu.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Abu with the Oracle's Talisman.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 1.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 2.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg|Abu and Iago watching with terror at Al's gruesome battle against Sa'luk. Kingofthieves376.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-4278.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8646.jpg|Abu all dressed up for the matrimony. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9147.jpg ''Aladdin (TV series) Abucamelagain.jpg|Abu as a camel again Abuweirdbeast.jpg|Abu as a "crocus behemoth" Abugrasshopper.jpg|Abu as a grasshopper Abugrasshoppermouth.jpg Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg abufacepalm.jpg|Abu facepalm Abunapoleon.jpg|Abu as ''Napoleon sodr294.jpg|Abu as Rambo Abuiagorambos.jpg|Abu and Iago imitating Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) Dtrt_Abu.png|Abu imitating Prince Wazoo Abuteasingiago.png|Abu teasing Iago ROT_Abu.png GH_Abu.png|Abu cheering for Genie Sn_Abu.png Abu_weight_gain.png|Abu weight gain atnt047.jpg|Genie as Abu wof029.jpg|Abu as an elephant again wof041.jpg sb116.jpg|Abu as a bee sb213.jpg|Abu as a spider Abuhorse.jpg|Abu as a horse again Iagoabufightfight.jpg Genieabuthink.jpg Genieaburight.jpg Abuverymad.jpg Abuscold.jpg Iagoabudisagree.jpg Iagoabuagree.jpg Iagoabuangry.jpg Iagoabufightagain.jpg Iagoshutup.jpg|Abu silencing Iago Iagoabufight.jpg Sloc1040.jpg Sloc1184.jpg Sandswitch15.jpg Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch20.jpg Sandswitch30.jpg Sandswitch31.jpg Sandswitch34.jpg Sandswitch35.jpg Sandswitch36.jpg Sandswitch40.jpg Sandswitch41.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch50.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Iagoabusmugs.jpg Abumess.jpg Abubandit.jpg|Abu and Carpet as marauders BOK_Abu.png|"Yeah! Uh huh, uh huh!" BOK_AbuandIago.png Aladdin_Abu_and_Iago.png Iagoabufighting.jpg Iagobanana.jpg Abubanana.jpg Abu_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg swhs264.jpg|Abu as a flying donkey Jasmine comforting.JPG Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Odgang.jpg Aladdin - Maas1.jpg Aladdin - Maas2.jpg Aladdin - Maas3.jpg Aladdin - Maas19.jpg Aladdin - Maas20.jpg Genielaughers.jpg Genieyoga.jpg Geniefamily.jpg abubaboon.jpg abufire.jpg Geniesdances.jpg Geniesfires.jpg Geniestatuefied.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png alheadcarry2.jpg Aladdin and Gang.jpg Aladdin & Abu - Seems Like Old Crimes Pt 1 (2).jpg Aladdin & Abu - Seems Like Old Crimes Pt 1 (1).jpg Iagoabuattack.png Geniescreams.png Iagoabupunchjudy.png|Abu and Iago as Punch and Judy abuscared.png Everyone Shocked - The Spice is Right.png Rajah and Abh - The Spice is Right.png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right.png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (4).png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (3).png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (2).png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (1).png Aladdin and Genie - The Spice is Right (3).png Aladdin and Genie - The Spice is Right (1).png Genie and Aladdin - The Spice is Right.png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (5).png Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (3).png Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (2).png Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (1).png Everyone Mad - That Stinking Feeling.png Abu - Do the Rat Thing.png Abu - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Aladdin, Abu and Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing.png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (18).png Jasmine and Abu Shocked - Stinker Belle.png ItHotF Iago Abu terrified.jpg ItHotF Iago Abu cover eyes.jpg Dune Quixote (3).jpg Dune Quixote (2).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (17).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (16).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (15).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (13).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (11).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (10).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (7).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (5).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (3).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (1).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (18).jpg Bad Mood Rising (11).jpg Bad Mood Rising (9).jpg Bad Mood Rising (8).jpg Bad Mood Rising (7).jpg Bad Mood Rising (4).jpg Bad Mood Rising (14).jpg Bad Mood Rising (30).jpg Bad Mood Rising (17).jpg Bad Mood Rising (35).jpg Bad Mood Rising (34).jpg ''Hercules and the Arabian Night hatan90.jpg|Abu with Icarus in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Abu & Icarus - Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Abu & Icarus - Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Abu&Icarus.jpg ''House of Mouse Iago manzana Abú.png|Abu with Iago in ''House of Mouse PríncipeJuan Iago Abú.png|Abu with Iago and Prince John in House of Mouse HoM jasmine abu01.jpg House Of Mouse - Aladdinfriends.jpg Hatterhouseofmouse11.png ''Aladdin'' (2019) '' Aladdin 2019 (5).png Aladdin 2019 (28).png Aladdin 2019 (32).png Aladdin 2019 (119).png Aladdin 2019 (105).png Aladdin 2019 (143).png Aladdin 2019 (52).png '' Printed Abu.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (2).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (2).jpg Aladdin and Abu Tales From Agrabah.jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (12).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (11).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (10).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (9).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (7).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (6).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (5).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (4).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (3).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (2).jpg Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 2.jpg Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 4.jpg Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 5.jpg Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 6.jpg Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 7.jpg Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 16.jpg Disney Adventure -Abu.png Video games ''Kingdom Hearts Abu KH.png|Abu in ''Kingdom Hearts KH - Abu sees ruby.jpg KH - Trapped in quicksand.jpg KH - Abu takes ruby.jpg Abuanddonald.jpg Sorandaladdin.jpg Abu KHII.png Miscellaneous Aladdin-abu-bonus-stage.png Aladdin pree3 9 640w.jpg Abu-Aladdin.gif Abu.gif EmojiBlitzAbu.png|Abu's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jafar.png|Abu's emoji on the 2nd Jafar app icon. Abuenchanted.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Abuingame.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Abu DU Render.png|Abu costume in Disney Universe Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS-(1).jpg Dumboandwoody 1.jpg|Abu as an elephant in Disney INFINITY Abu-power of illusion.png|Abu in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Abu-Disney Magical World.jpg|Abu in Disney Magical World Jasmine, Ali and Abu - Disney Magical World.jpg Abu Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Abu in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney parks and other live appearances Aladdin Abu Disney on Ice.jpg|Abu with Aladdin in Disney on Ice Genie Abu Walt Disney World.jpg|Abu with Genie at Walt Disney World IASW Abu.jpg|Abu in It's a Small World Abu Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Abu with Aladdin and Jasmine at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Abu in It's a Small World Abu Mickey's Soundsational Parade.jpg|Abu in Mickey's Soundsational Parade Aladdin Parade MGM Studios.jpg AladdinAndAbuInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Aladdin and Abu in Walt Disney's World on Ice: Aladdin Abu tdl.jpg.JPG|Abu in Happiness is Here Parade in Tokyo Disneyland Abu-at-Garden-of-Imagination-at-Shanghai-Disney.jpg|Abu at the Garden of the Twelve Friends Merchandise and miscellaneous Abu Pin.jpg Abu Round Pin.jpg sorcererabu.png abucutie.png Abu monkey mono 34cm small soft toy plush peluche 2012 20th anniversary aladdin blu ray merchandising juguetes disney store.jpg|Abu plush July30th.png|Abu in Disneystrology The Jewel Orchard book.jpg AladdinandAbu-stamp.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Abu Plush.jpg Abu Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Talking Abu plush .jpg Abu Elephant plush.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 7.jpg Abu POP.jpg Abu Flocked POP.jpg Elephant Abu POP.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries